A New Year At Degrassi
by xxela
Summary: New characters and old characters! Eclare's sweetness. Drew's yummy-nest. Adam's jokes. And much more! Where else could you get all this at the low price of a review?
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

I know your probably hating me for writing this letter but I just wanted you to know some things. First of all this is my new story a new year at Degrassi. This takes place after the year 2010-2011 so all the events that have happened in the boiling point have happened in my story but It was last year. In my story I will have eleven original characters: Clare, Eli, Bianca, Adam, Drew, Jenna, K.C., Dave, Connor, Wesley and Alli. I will also have 5 new characters Bree, Holden, Mackenzie, Ronnie and Hale. Later on I might add Jess and Chach once I get to know them better. This story will be updated frequently and I wish for everyone to read it and give feedback. Below you will find descriptions of my new characters. (In my story I will be mostly focusing on them and my favourite characters Eli, Adam, Drew and Clare.)

Bree- When you see her; the first thing that crosses your mind is that she is so gorgeous. With her golden curls and memorizing grey eyes she might just send all the Degrassi boys to the hospital with a case of lovesick! But deep down she not as pretty as she seems. (Note: in my mind she looks like mixture of Blake Lively and Diana Agron.) Age: 17 Grade: 12

Holden- he might be the hottest guy on earth with his electric black curls and sexy Zack Afron features. Too bad for all the Degrassi girls, because Holden is gay and he's open about it. Age: 14 Grade: 9

Mackenzie- She's pretty, not as pretty as Bree though. The only thing she wants to do in her life is act, nothing more. But what happens when she meets the QB of the Degrassi panthers. Let's just say Mackenzie is about to star in a drama filled love story! Age: 14 Grade: 11

Ronnie- She's got a black belt in Karate. She's 6 feet tall. And she is filled of fire. On the outside she looks like a menace but all she wants is a friend. Age: 16 Grade: 11

Hale- He's the preppy kid all the boy's hate and all the girl's love. But there are two sides to this pretty boy. And if you're willing to listen you might just release this mysterious side of Hale. Age: 14 Grade: 9

So those are my characters. I will probably post my first chapter tonight or tomorrow. Thanks my readers! And I appreciate reviews! If there is any mistakes in this letter please tell me!:D

Love, xxela


	2. A New Year

Hale Tanner's first class was English. He was in Grade 12 English even though he was only 14. He sat in the back of the class twiddling his thumbs waiting for the teacher to come. He was so nervous. This was his first day of high school; this is where he would be going to for at least this year. His mind flash backed to the time his mother told him about her new production.

"_Hale dear, you are going to love it in Toronto. It's like a mini New York City. Will you please come with me?" His mother had asked him. _

_He had a choice. He could stay in Los Angeles and spend his next years at Piper Hill Prep Private School being the popular kid everyone loved though secretly hated or he could go to a public school in Toronto where no one knew him. To any teenager the choice would be obvious but Hale wasn't any teenager._

"_On one condition! I get to go to a public school!" He told his mom. He didn't really have to ask her because he always got his way. Always._

"_Anything you want, Ritzy." She had said laying a soft lipstick stain on his right cheek. His mom mayof been an A-list movie director but she was so embarrassing._

"_Were leaving in a week. So pack up." His mother had told him. He smiled. His paparazzi days at Piper Prep Private school were over. He was finally going to live a normal life. Or so he thought._

Hale's attention was blurred when Bree Downy walked into the room. Even though she was wearing Degrassi's ugly uniform she looked like model. She had spent an hour doing her hair this morning making sure her it had just enough shine and just enough curl. Giving her hair one flip she walked over to the desk beside Hale. Hale trying to be sneaky took one glance at her gorgeous blonde locks before he was caught by the gaze of two grey eyes.

"Hey" Bree said seductively looking at the cute boy who was looking at her. She was going crazy for his beautiful shaggy blonde locks and his warm brown eyes.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Hale Ta-Hale." He wanted a normal life. If he had mentioned his last name people would start to investigate and soon find out he was the son of Veronica Tanner, the proud owner of an Oscar for best director.

"Cute. Hale. I like it. I'm Bree Downy." Even her name sounded angelic, Hale thought. "So you're in Grade 12." Bree said trying to start a conversation. Hale shook his mind to release his head from a trance.

"Uh, no. I'm very good at English. But I take the rest of the subjects in Grade 9. I'm only 14." He said staring deeply into her grey eyes.

"That's good. Cause, I suck at English. I could use a tutor." She purred.

"I guess." He whispered. He didn't really even answer her question.

Across the room sat Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards smiling at each other.

"I'm glad summer is over." Eli said.

"And why is that? Oh, let me guess. You hate the sun." Clare giggled.

"That and now I get to see you everyday." He leaned in and laid a soft kiss on her pink lips.

"You're sweet." She said then returning him with a kiss on his lips. Eli grabbed Clare's cheeks bringing her closer. The urgency of his lips made her gasp. Eli took that as a chance to let his tongue wiggle his way past Clare's lips, to the inside of her mouth.

"Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards! No PDA on school grounds! Now stop sucking each other's mouths before I have to send you to Simpson's." Ms. Dawes said walking into the class holding stacks of lined pieces of paper.

Clare and Eli moved away from another both embarrassed by Ms. Dawes outburst.

"Okay. It's a new year. That means harder work. Your first assignment is easy. You have one piece of paper to tell me why you wished summer wasn't over or why you're glad it is. Either or. But not both." She said handing out papers to the class.

Hale stared at his paper. He was so happy that summer was over. He actually hated summer. His mom was always way too busy in the summer going to all the A-list movie stars' beach house parties and movie premiers. Actually her life was always like that but in the summer Hale had no school to keep him distracted.

He picked up his pencil and started his opening sentence. Summers are filled with joy and happiness for me. He had written. It wasn't true but lucky his mom was a director. He had met a lot of actors in his life time and knew how to play someone that was totally different than himself.

* * *

**Hey Readers,**

**This is my first installment of my Degrassi fanfic. I hope you guys like my character Hale Tanner. I do own him and all of my new charcters such as: Bree Downy, Mackenzie Shaw, Ronnie Beech, and Holden Gunn. I do not own Degrassi of course because i would kick Jessica Tyler's ass of the show due to her bad acting skills and Eli would be sitting in a coma right now from being stabbed by Fitz. Anyways, please leave a review and let me know you read my story! Tell me if i have any suggestions for my charcters storylines and i will definetly take them into consideration. Thanks for reading this and not just skipping it like i do sometimes, tehe...ooops!:} Love,**

_XXela_


	3. He's So Gay

_**Hey Readers! This is not really my best work but I think you will like it. Starting with chapter three you will get a preview of what will be happening in the next chapter. Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoy my chracter Mackenzie, she is based on me. But just because she is based on me doesn't mean her life will be perfect...duh, at degrassi none has a perfect life not even the rich Coynes. :D Anyways, please review after reading this tell me what you think about my new characters beacuse if you don't like someone i can always make a new character and delete them from my story by writing them off. Also, there will be one new charcter that i didn't mention in my descriptions but she won't be coming till later on. Her name is Victoria. Hope you guys like and enjoy! And oh how i wish Holden wasn't gay! :'(**_

* * *

Adam Torres sat in front of his locker waiting for Eli to come. He was reading one of his new comics.

"Hey, Is that the new China Town Saga?" a voice asked him. Adam looked up and found two big brown eyes looking at him. It was girl who looked like she was at least fourteen although she was around the height of 5'8. She was wearing the school's uniform but added some touches with a purple beanie hat, fishnet stockings and combat boots. She kind of reminded Adam of Eli but she was way more colourful.

"Uh, yah! I got it yesterday." Adam said smiling.

"Cool, can I look at it with you?" She asked. Adam nodded. The girl bent down and took a seat next to Adam. She turned to face Adam and smiled.

"I'm Mackenzie Shaw by the way. And you are?" She asked. Adam had lost his words staring at her beautiful caramel skin. She was so close and so pretty.

"Uh, uh." Adam mumbled.

"That's Adam Torres and I'm Eli Goldsworthy." Eli said staring at his mumbling friend. Mackenzie got up and shook Eli's hand.

"I'm Mackenzie Shaw. Eli, hmmm. Is that short for Elijah?" She asked. He replied with a nod.

"Well, I have to get to grade 11 math!" Mackenzie said collecting her bag from off the ground.

"Hey, that's were I'm heading."Adam said suddenly realizing that Mackenzie had gotten up.

"I guess we can walk together." Mackenzie said taking Adam's hand to help him get up. She continued to hold his hand as they walked down the hallway.

"I have a feeling this is a start to a beautiful friendship." She said squeezing Adam's hand.

"I guess." He murmured although inside he was beaming.

Eli laughed as he watched the two of them walk away. Adam was some kid. As he walked to his next period he saw a boy wink at him. Eli blushed and walked into his next class. Are gays really attracted to me? He thought.

Holden Gunn had winked at every boy today sending out the message that he was gay. He was like hottest guy in grade 9 and may be even in Degrassi. Even though it was the first day of school everyone was wondering why he was winking at all the boys like he was gay or something. There was no way this Zack Efron look-a-like was gay! Right?

First of all Holden hated girls, with all their whining and bitching. Second of all, ever since he was little he knew that he liked boys a lot and paid no attention to girls. And lastly his heart starting beating really fast when there was a cute boy around.

He walked into science and silently laughed at all the girls glaring at him. They looked star stuck. He took a seat next to a boy with shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm Holden." He said smiling at the boy. The boy was rather cute. He had a clear face and big brown eyes. Holden noticed a lock of his golden hair out of place and moved his hand to fix it.

"Thanks, I'm Hale." The boy said starring at the model-like boy.

Hale's heart start to quicken it's pace causing him to blush. His mind flashed with images.

Touching Holden's beautiful face.

Starring into those electric blue eyes.

Grabbing his soft black curls.

Kissing his red wet lips.

Wait. What? This was a boy he was talking about. Hale wasn't gay, right. He had just developed a crush on Bree Downy this morning now he was already onto a new one. And it was a boy? Oh, no.

Hale could feel his organic blue berries pancakes coming up. He got up and ran out the room. Never stopping until he reached the men's bathroom puking his guts out. He couldn't be gay! No there was no way he was gay, right? May be the idea of staying at Piper Hill Private school wasn't such a bad idea.


	4. Friends

Hey readers this is my 3rd chapter! Hope you guys like! I do not own Degrassi, but hopefully one day will be on it. LOL. I also do not own Sponge Bob and all its charcters. Anyways, i do own all my characters and this story! Hope you guys review! Sorry, it's kinda short! I promise to try to make longer chapters!

* * *

"The Goon is way better!" Eli said shoving his sandwich down his throat. He was sitting at a picnic table outside of Degrassi with Clare, Adam and his new friend Mackenzie.

"No, No, China Town Saga all the way, baby!" Adam argued.

"I agree with Adam." Mackenzie said before biting into a red juicy apple.

"Can we talk about something other than comics?" Clare asked. She was feeling a little left out from this Comic debate.

"Can I ask you something?" Mackenzie said looking at Eli. Eli shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Adam told me about "Morty", your hearse? Why do you drive it?" Mackenzie asked. She was known for asking questions a lot, which tended to get a little annoying.

"Uh, I guess I just drive it because it's cheap and scares people away." Eli laughed. The real reason he drove it was because it was very same hearse that drove Julia to her funeral. He had begged the company to let him buy it off them. I guess no one could say 'no' to two teary green eyes with a handful of 2000 dollars.

"On, to other news, my parents will be away tonight, and I was wondering if all of you guys wanted to come over?"Adam asked. He question was mainly directed to Mackenzie.

"I don't see why we couldn't." Eli said leaning in to kiss Clare.

"I'll come only if they promise no to do that every minute, tonight!" Mackenzie said glaring at the happy couple sucking each other faces, across from her. Adam kicked Eli under the table and gave him a don't-ruin-this-for-me look.

Eli gave one more peck on the lips and pulled way from her saying, "Promise!" with that he leaned into and started making out with Clare again.

"Eli" Adam hissed.

Eli pulled a little away from Clare and said, "I promised not tonight."

"I didn't get the chance to ask you yesterday, but how was your first day at public school." Mrs. Tanner said referring public school to a dirty men's bathroom.

"It was great, Mum!" Hale lied. Mrs. Tanner was too busy going through her script to take note that her son was lying his ass off. "I met a lot of friends."

"I'm sorry I can't talk to you tonight. I have a brief meeting with Kay Geralds in about fifteen minutes. That means no disturbing me in my office for the next three hours."Mrs. Tanner said putting on her new black Guess glasses. She walked out the room in her new black silk pant suit.

Three hours is really brief, Hale sarcastically thought. He jumped onto the black leather couch and turned on his 72' flat screen TV. He flipped threw channels trying to find at least one show he liked. He stopped when he found "Sponge Bob" on. He had watched this show million times when he was young. He was always fond of squid words' artistic personality and related well with him. Like squid word he loved all the arts and just practically hated having fun. His mom had taught him, "Fun won't get you anywhere in life, but work will." Those words had stuck with him for a along time. But deep down he longed for fun. He had written millions of poems only imagining how it felt to have fun or to be able to hang out with friends.

And that was one of the reasons why he wanted to go to a public school where no one knew him. He wanted friends. He wanted real friends. Not people who hang out with you because your rich and your friend's with some of the most famous celebs in the world.

* * *

Like I said before please review! It gives me a reason to write and to get better at writing! Here's a short preview of the next chapter:

"_**Eli, Truth or Dare?" Mackenzie asked.**_

_**"Truth." Eli said casually.**_

_**"Are you a virgin?" she said with a devilish smile planted on her face**_.

I cant wait for you guys to read and in your review tell me if you think Eli's a virgin or not. :D


	5. Truth or Dare?

This a really short chapter that is mainly a filler. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Clare, Eli, Mackenzie and Adam were all sitting on the floor at his house in a circle laughing and eating junk food. They were all extremely bore which made them want to laugh even more.

"Truth or Dare!" Mackenzie suggested.

" That's a girl's game." Eli said.

"Stop being so sexist." Clare scowled.

"Okay, Clare truth or dare." Eli shot back at her.

Clare put a chip in her mouth giving herself time to think. "Truth."

"Hmmmm. Have you ever pleasured yourself?" Eli asked on purpose. He smirked at Clare while she blushed.

"Once." She whispered.

"Sorry, speak up we can't' hear you?" Adam taunted.

"Only once." She said even quieter than the first time.

"What did you say?" Eli asked even though he could hear Clare perfectly.

"Only once. I just wanted to try." Clare admitted. Mackenzie and Adam laughed there asses of as Clare's face turned into a tomato. "I'm getting you back." She whispered to Eli while she smiled at Adam.

"Okay Adam, truth or dare." Clare said forgetting her embarrassment.

"Dare!" Adam boasted.

"Let me think...I dare you to kiss...kiss...Eli on the lips for 5 seconds." Adam face turned from happy to horrify.

"Ahhhh...I...th-think we should...you know...st-stop-p...playing now." Adam stuttered.

"Yah, the man speaks well." Eli muttered. Eli was even more horrified than Adam.

"No guys! Clare told the truth now you guys got to do the dare!" Mackenzie chimed.

"Alright!" Adam whined. The girls giggled as Adam moved his body over to Eli. He leaned in and the girls chanted, "1...2...3...4...5!" while the disgusted boys kissed. Adam pulled away from Eli and moved back to his spot.

"Gross." Eli fake vomited.

"Come on. I'm not that bad of a kisser." Adam joked. "Okay, Mack! Truth or Dare?" Adam said turning to Mackenzie.

"Dare." She said arching her eyebrows.

"I dare you...to...uh, I got it..flash..to everyone here."

"You call that a dare?" She said smiling. She lifted up her shirt to expose her black lace bra.

"Eli, Truth or Dare?" Mackenzie asked.

"Truth." Eli said casually.

"Are you a virgin?" she said with a devilish smile planted on her face.

And the room fell silent.

* * *

I know you probably hate me for leaving it off...and you thought that you would find out about Eli's sex life but you didn't. Next chapter will mainly be about Bree, Hale, and Holden. I might reveal Eli's answer in the next chapter that depends on the amount of reviews. Also I'm alittle terrified because I will be starting Middle school soon. EEEEEKKKK! Anyways , until next time. Peace out! (Y) Before you leave this page push that review button and tell me what you think of my story so far!


	6. A Hawt Boy Named Drew

So sorry i haven't been updateing. My week has been hetic cause i just started Middle school. Errrghh! Anyways here's a short chapter...I know i said it was going to be about Holden, Bree, and Hale but i forgot i needed a set up trailer. Anyways i have some intesting storylines for that trio that will start to develop in the next chapter. Hope you guys like! or love! anYways read and review!

* * *

"So this hot boy Drew, he's having a party Friday night, come with?" Bree asked Mackenzie. They were an unlikely pair but when Mackenzie was younger Bree Tanner used to babysit her. They got along very well but had an occasional fight because of their 4 year age difference.

"Yah, Adam already invited me." Mackenzie said playing around with her Greek salad.

"Adam?" Bree said not really caring who this boy was.

"Adam he's Drew's brother. You know I actually haven't met Drew yet, what does he look like?"

"The fucking hottest guy you'll ever see." Bree practically screamed.

"Then why isn't he yours." Bree glared at Mackenzie.

"Well, Mack! I like Hale. He's younger than me but not too young to make me feel like a cougar, he's hawt, and smart. BONUS! And anyways everyone knows a QB is dumber than a bat. I don't want to be the teacher, I am always the student."

"Okay." She muttered.

"So you'll come with me tonight?"

"I will be over at your place at 9!" Mackenzie said grabbing her backpack and heading home.

"Look good."

"I'm an actress, I always look good."

"Sure, you do." Bree said sarcastically.

"I heard that."

_Party_

When Mackenzie walked threw the door of the Torres house she felt fabulous. She was wearing a silver dress that barely covered her ass, to show of her toned legs from years of martial arts. Her dark brown curls were framed around her head like a wild lion's mane. But overall her face looked the best. She had spent hours finishing the special touches with the lip gloss and mascara. She was actually quite proud of herself, because all she wanted was ton of attention and she was getting ton from guys looking like this.

Mackenzie's heart practically stopped when she saw Drew. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a blue plaid shirt the brought out his aqua eyes. His hair was spiked with gel and his skin was flawless and tanned.

Drew lost his breath when he saw this girl standing in his house. She was hotter than hell. Hotter then Alli and even hotter than Bianca. But Drew shook his naughty thoughts out of his mind. He was heart broken and as out of character as this sounds he was scared to get heart broken once again. He had lost all of his confidence which had scared him to death.

Mackenzie awkwardly walked over to Drew. She was an actress so she always felt confident even when deep down she was worrying about everything little thing.

"Hey, I'm Mackenzie. Adam's friend." She said. Her big brown eyes bored into his aqua blue ones.

"Oh, ah, yah, uh! Adam, told me uh about yah. Yah, he kinda left out the part that you're amazingly beautiful." Drew froze. Had he just said that to a girl that his younger brother was totally crushing on? Was he crushing on her too?

"Amazingly beautiful?" Mackenzie questioned. Oh, she was enjoying this.

* * *

"So what he's not a virgin!" Alli said while plumping her self down on Clare's bed.

"It's not that he's not virgin that I'm worried about. It's the number of girl's he slept with." Clare said while update her status on Facebook.

"Clare's 2 girls aren't that bad." Alli said.

"More like 22!" Clare whispered.

"He slept with twenty two girls!" Alli screamed.

"Shhhhhh, my mother is down stairs."

"22 girls!"

"Yah, Adam asked him and he said over twenty girls." Clare said hiding the fact that she was really embarrassed to say this.

"Do you, you know like the fact that he did that many girls?"

"Alli, I really don't know. Like should I break up with him..It's just I'm so angry he didn't tell me this before like all the weekends we spent together in the summer." Tears were begging to roll down Clare's cheeks. Alli jumped off the bed and hugged her best friend tightly.

"May be just don't talk to him for a while. And things will get better." Alli suggested.

Clare really hoped things would get better, but I didn't look like anytime soon.

* * *

DONT LEAVE THE PAGE JUST YET! rEVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! bEFORE YOU LEAVE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!and any ideas what you want Bree's dress to look like please do tell!


	7. What the fuck!

Sorry readers for my really short chapters and my once a week updates! It's just I am in so many things like football, Me to We, and I am also in extended french which means i learn half of my subjects in french. Anyways if i ever write a french word by accident i'm really sorry! Also the only reason i could right this chapter is because I'm sick! :P Anyways please read and review thanks. Tonight its kinda weird because I'm in a good but a bad mood. Bad cuz im really sick and i missed foot ball. :( And good mood because my proffeseur moved me closer to my crush. his name is Elliot and he has green eyes and black hair...what a coincident. Anyways,yaeh for Adam! that waz random!

* * *

Adam's world came crashing down on him as he watched his brother and his crush make out in a corner of their living room. Adam was so stupid to think he could pickup a girl like Mack and even more stupid to invite her to his _brother's_ party. He marched up the stairs to his bedroom.

Alli had just left Clare's. It was 10 at night and Clare had nothing else to do due to the absence of her relationship with Eli. Clare remembered that Alli had said something about her ex-boyfriend hosting a party tonight. Clare was bored and decided to go to the party. If the party got to crazy she could always hang out with Adam.

Adam read through one of his old comics while tears streamed down his face. Due to being a post surgery transgender he still had the high sensitivity level as a girl.

Adam's eyes bolted to the door when he heard a knock. Adam quickly wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He didn't need to be humiliated again.

"Come in!" Adam said.

The door open and there stood one of his best friends, Clare. She looked like she had been crying on the way over here. Clare shuffled her way over to Adam's bed and plunked herself down.

"Adam have you been crying?" Clare sniffled.

"I could ask the same about you." Adam shot back at her.

Clare moved closer to Adam so the two of them were facing each other.

"Why?" Clare asked.

"You first!" Adam said

"I think you already know why." Clare said nervously playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Oh, yeah! Eli and..." Adam stopped when he saw Clare cringe at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"Sorry" Adam murmured softly

"S'okay but why is Mr. Happy crying." Clare joked.

"I...I...saw Mackenzie swapping spit with...uh...Drew." Both names taste like bitter when he said them. Clare's eyes went wide. Adam looked back at his comic and let a few tears escaped. He listen to Clare clear he throat.

"Sorry, you know for asking." Clare apologized.

"That's okay. It actually felt good to tell some one. Especially, you Clare." Adam's head bowed down when he said the last part. A lock of his over-due-haircut hair fell into his eyes.

Clare's soft hand moved over to Adam's face and moved it away from his face. Clare tried to pull away her hand but she couldn't. Adam's eyes were so blue and his face was so soft. She couldn't resist. Her eyes looked down at Adam's soft pink lips and up to his eyes. She moved her body closer until her glossed lips met Adam's.

Adam felt really really wrong but at the same time really really right. He tangled his hands into Clare's silky curls. After there lips had met for a few seconds he took a deep breath a wiggled his tongue into Clare's mouth. When his and Clare's tongues met he went into pure bliss that he didn't even notice the door opening.

"Hey Adam, I brought the new issue of-What the fuck!" Eli cursed.

* * *

Sorry i really suck and intimate scences cuz ive neevr been kissed...i know but i only started middle school last week so i have tons of time left..and i just got all my info about from reading intimat scences in books. Anyways hope you like and i will not write until i get 3 more riveiws so pleeze review!


	8. The Party Continues

Ok, I'm like sooo sorry i haven't updated in months. I was going through all my old stories and really thought should continue this one. So it may be a good idea to reread the chapters...and if this your first time coming across this story then i suggest you start from the start! Well, this is a short chapter but i will be posting everyday! This time i promise!

* * *

Mackenzie was up against the wall making out with Adam's brother. She felt a little bad because she kind of knew from Eli that Adam had a major crush on her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Eli making his way through the party looking furious. Wanting to help her new friend she pulled away from Drew.

"What's wrong?" he asked lip stick all over his mouth.

"Uh, I got to go. I'll talk to you at school! K, bye!" and with that Mackenzie rushed through the crowd and out side where Eli sat in his hearse, eyes full of tears.

Mackenzie walked up to the hearse and knocked on the window. After she saw Eli press a button she went to the other side and hoped into the passenger seat.

Eli sat there sobbing his guts out. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears but they kept coming down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"C-c-larrre...s-she was k-kiss-ssing A-adam!" he managed to squeak out threw his sobs. Mackenzie gave him a quick hug.

"Can I ask you something?" Mackenzie asked when Eli's sobs had died. Eli nodded.

"Why'd you sleep with so many girls?" Mack asked.

"I was stupid after my girlfriend died. I did drugs and went to parties. I hated the heart broken feeling so I kept on getting a girlfriend...the relationships would never last but there would always be sex within a week. I've would of never told Clare but I hat keeping secrets from her. I just wanted.." Eli broke down in sobs again.

Mackenzie reached over and captured him a hug. They stayed there for a few moments enjoying each other.

"I'll drive you home." Eli said started the car.

Hale was piss drunk. Everything was blurry. He saw Bree standing in front of him dragging him upstairs. And now he was in a bedroom lying down on a bed. Then everything went black.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	9. Never Leave

Hey guys! This is another chapter! A little longer then the other! Hope you guys like! And i felt a little sad writing this...i don't know why? but all ill say is that a relationship starts and a relationship ends! :) :( A little Eclare for you all and a little Drewkenzie! LOL Anyways, go ahead and READ!  


* * *

"You left me last night!" Drew said furious. He was shooting hoops on the small basketball court just out in the front of the school.

"Look, Drew I'm sorry I left you last night! But your brother was kissing up on his best friend's girlfriend and I thought that Eli needed someone there for him!" Mackenzie said standing out side the court.

Drew stooped playing and looked Mackenzie straight tin the eye. He the asked "Adam kissed..Clare?"

"Apparently! Eli was a wreck last night. I've never seen a boy cry so hard until last night." Mackenzie walked up to Drew. Her face inches away from him.

"But again! I'm very...very...very sorry!" she said her fingers trailing up his chest. Drew's breath hitched as he leaned closer in to capture her lips. When he felt her warm lips on his he instantly knew he was falling hard for this girl. Very hard. He was just hoping he wouldn't screw this up again.

"Let me make it up to you." Mackenzie said when they broke away from each other.

"How?"

"Friday. A date. I'll pay." Mackenzie smiled.

"There's no way I'm letting you pay. It's on me." Drew smirked, putting one of Mackenzie's loose curls back into place.

"But how am I going to make it up to you?"

"There's ways!" Drew said and with that he leaned down a kissed Mackenzie one more time.

* * *

Hale lay in his bed with a massive hang over. He had promised himself that from now on he would lay low on the high school parties.

Turning over on his side he tried to recall what had happen last night. All that came up was:

Bree holding his hand.

Bree kissing him.

Bree undressing her self.

Bree screaming his name.

Hale ran to the bathroom as quick as he could and vomited in the porcelain toilet. He decided that he should probably take a shower. Letting the hot water rain on his sore body, his thoughts drifted off to that boy.

Holden.

Holden's hair.

And Holden's fit physique.

Hale looked down and immediately screamed when he saw his hard on. He quickly thought about his hairy uncle Charlie in a Speedo but it just wouldn't go down. After a few minutes of clearing his mind of Holden his member went back to its usual state. He let out a small sigh.

* * *

"Adam, Eli...he's never going to forgive us. Never!" Clare cried. She and Adam were sitting on a picnic bench outside.

Instead of saying something more comforting like "Clare, don't worry! He can't be mad at us forever!" or "Clare I'll make it better" he just said "I know!"

The truth was Adam was scared. He knew that Eli was a very scary person when someone fucked with him. He also knew Eli thrived on revenge. And Adam just couldn't imagine what Eli was cooking up for him.

"Clare, I need to talk to you!" Eli muttered.

Clare lifted up her head from her sobs. Eli turned around and walked away, with Clare following him close behind. When they were all alone Clare stared at Eli. Even thought they had only been apart for a couple days she already missed his shaggy black hair. His emerald green eyes. His beautiful lips.

"Clare...p-please...tell tell me that it was all a misunderstanding. That you..you never kissed Adam." Eli cringed. "I know I saw it with my own eyes but...Clare please tell me it didn't happen."

"Eli, I can't...because it did happen. But I'm so so...Eli, I am so sorry! It will nev-"

"That's right Clare, it will never happen again because...were over, Clare. I..." Eli closed his eyes in pain and shook his head. He tossed the watch that Clare had given him last year on the ground. With that he walked away without even a good bye.

Clare stood there frozen. Did Eli really just break up with her? No, this can't be true. Eli told her that he would never leave her. He would never but he just did?

* * *

Hope you guys liked and sorry about the earlier chapter! It was badly written! I know you guys probably hate me for ending Eclare but my heart just told me too! May be they'll get back together? May be? Anyways please review! I love review from you guys! :) And what the hell is happening with Hale..he had sex with Bree but has a thing for Holden? Much more where that came from!


	10. Good Things

I don't know why but i hat the begin of this chapter! i think it might be the hatement (i doubt its a word) towards Clare and Alli. I never liked either of them. Anyways, i like the ending though! remember all could endings include Eli! Go ahead and READDD! Your pants off! And i apologize for my really short chapters! but im already working on my next one!

* * *

"Alli! I screwed up big time! I..just..I" Clare sobbed into the phone. She sat at her computer desk writing another fanfcition and talk to her best friend Alli at the same time.

"Clare, everything is going to be ok! Eli is the jerk for breaking up with, ok Hun! Now I got to go, parent s are demanding I need to do my home work. But I promise you can come over on Friday ok bye."

When Alli hung up Clare went back to writing her fanfiction. It was about Eli this time and how he broke her heart.

Clare wondered how Eli was dealing with all of this. If he was completely broken like her. But she doubted it; Eli was the one who dumped her.

* * *

Mackenzie sat at her computer table looking up auditions in Toronto. When she found no results she decided to log in to IM. Looking through her contacts she found Eli.

MackIsTheOne: Hey! How u feelin?

Eli-Gold49: :( Bad!

MackIsTheOne: ?

Eli-Gold49: I broke up with Clare!

MackIsTheOne: Really? How did she take it

Eli-Gold49: The real question is how did I take it. I totally regret it but...

MackIsTheOne: Eli, I know you regret it but you can't let Clare get off easy for her actions.

Eli-Gold49: Yeah, I know it's just I miss her soooo much! Yeah, that's right Eli Goldsworthy is lonely.

MackIsTheOne: Aww. :( Meet up at the dot in 20?

Eli-Gold49: I would love too. Cya

Mackenzie looked through the posting just another time to make sure. Her eyes widened when she saw an ad for a Veronica Tanner film. It was lead role for her age. She made a quick mental note to book an audition when she got home.

Mackenzie took a quick shower and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a lacy blouse. Accessorizing with her favourite purple beanie hat and a cute guess bag.

She walked alone in the October breeze to the famous Degrasssi restaurant The Dot. The restaurant was pretty remote at this time of night. Just a few adults catching up and one teenage couple on a date.

When she spotted Eli's head she walked over and took the seat across form him. He looked cute tonight wearing his favourite black blazer.

"You look cute tonight!" she said friendly. You can't forget she does have a date on Friday.

"Thanks. So do you!" he murmured.

"Thanks!"

"So how can I help this fine young couple tonight?" Spinner asked.

"Not a couple" Mackenzie quickly corrected.

"Just friends" Eli added.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding. Your orders?" Spinner apologized.

"Just a black coffee!" Eli said.

"Chai Tea for me!" Mackenzie ordered.

"Ok, coming right up!" Spinner said taking back their menus.

Mackenzie looked at Eli. She could she that his eyes were red which meant he had been crying earlier.

"It was brave of you." Mackenzie said her eyes pouring into Eli's green ones.

"Huh?" Eli said confused.

"Breaking up with Clare. It's a strong thing to do."

"How?" Eli asked again confused.

Spinner then came with their orders and placed them on the table and smiled. Eli went straight for his black coffee and took a giant sip loving how the feeling of his tongue burning. The pain of Clare was replaced with the burning of his tongue. Self-inflicted pain. Great. What was Eli turning into?

"I saw how much you loved her. And I know it's hard seeing someone you love doing the wrong thing. But having enough courage to teach her...teach her that she did something bad. No one has that much."

"I have no idea what you just said but for some reason I get it. But the bravery came with some down-sides."

"Everything in life comes with down-sides!" Mackenzie said taking a small sip from her Chai tea.

"True" Eli agreed. "I knew Clare and me would never last. Good things never last."

All Mackenzie could do was give Eli sympathetic look.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IMBEGGING YOU GUYS! lol What you will exspect next time.

"Eli, just get the beating over with!" Adam pleaded.

AND

"I got the part! I got the part!" Mackenzie screams.

AND

"When you become famous! Don't forget me!" Drew says sincerely.

hahhahaha i just gave away a major part but a good storyline involving BREE, MACKENZIE and HALE and HALE AND HOLDEN is coming up!

AND REVEIW! RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!


	11. People Say Things

Hey. Just a short chapter! Its late and i felt like writing so i came up with this! Enjoy!  


* * *

Mackenzie screamed when she got the phone call. She had tired out for a lead role in Restless in Love a couple weeks ago and had just found out she got the part! She quickly called her boyfriend Drew and screamed "I got the part! I got the part!"

"Really?" Drew says with a hint of disappointment. Although, Mackenzie was too excited to notice.

"Yeah! Friggin Veronica Tanner's casting agent just called me! I got the part of Haley Brainwater. It's amazing, Right! And she even told me that 'I'm going places'. She said that!" Mackenzie squealed.

"I'm so excited for you. Do you want to come over? Parents our out."

"Sure! I'll be right over there!" Mackenzie shut her phone and ran into her closet picking out her favourite out fit. It was this black lingerie top and short frilly black skirt. Adding a pair of stilettos and some makeup, saying she looked sexy was an understatement. She grabbed her purse and literally skipped with excitement to Drew's house.

* * *

"Hey, Hun! Dana told me she just picked the lead for my fabulous movie. She said something about her being enrolled at Degrassi? You go there right?" Hale rolled his eyes at his mother. She didn't even know what school he went to.

"Yeah" hale said turning his attention back to his computer.

"Well, here!" His mother placed a head shot of girl on his computer desk. Hale looked at it. He had seen that girl around before. He also knew that she was dating that Drew guy in his English class. He then remembered seeing her hanging out with Bree a couple times too.

"I though Dana would pick may be someone more pretty but she got some looks, right!" his mother said while she poured herself a class of wine. Hale looked at the picture of the girl again. He thought she was quite beautiful.

"Anyways, just wanted to know. I got a meeting with her tomorrow!" Veronica said. "May be you would like to meet her, you know. It would be nice to see finally having a girlfriend!" Veronica ranted.

"Ummm. I think I'll pass. Besides she already has a boyfriend!" hale stated.

"Hun, you're my sonny. You get what ever you want. She's a struggling actress looking for a job, she'll be desperate. Hmmm. You'll guys will be the new Bragelina. Oh, I love match making!"

Hale sighed. His mom and her silly plans. There was no way he was dating that girl. It wasn't because she wasn't his type or anything is was because of Drew, her boyfriend. That guy had some mean muscles and Hale didn't want to get on his bad side.

* * *

Mackenzie knocked on the Torres door. She waited for a few minutes until Adam opened the door. Ignoring Adam she force her way through him and into the Torres's living room.

"He's in the shower!" Adam said. Mackenzie plop herself on the big comfy couch. Adam walked up to her and did the same.

"Soo..." Adam dragged on.

"Adam, you hate me?"

"I've might of had a major crush on you then watch you make-out with my brother, in this living room. To be exact that corner over there." Adam says pointing to the corner left of Mackenzie.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"No!"

"You don't hate me!"

"No, not at all."

"Phew!"

"But just don't come crying to me when Drew cheats on you." Adam stood up and walked over to get his coat on.

"What? Wait, Drew has cheated before!" Mackenzie stood up furious.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Adam said and ran out the door before Mackenzie could question him again.

Mackenzie let out a sigh and plunked down on the couch once more. She thought about what Adam had said. Drew cheating? Nah. Adam was probably just jealous. When the green monster takes over, people saythings. Yeah, people say things.

* * *

Things to exspect:

STILL "Eli, just get the beating over with!" Adam pleaded.

AND

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Mrs. Torres

AND

"My son needs a girlfriend and you need a job. Are we on the same page now?" Mrs. Tanner says.

AND

"Let's make a deal. We'll keep this little act on and Drew will never find out!" Hale suggested.

Please review it makes my day! :)


	12. Deals

Wow..im like such a bitch for not updating in like three months. I understand if you hate me. Anyways, a very good episode last Friday Jesus etc part 2. gawd, Eli is a psycho. That crazy face he made at the end. I think hes going to get obsessed with Clare. So here is a chapter...alot of stuff going on. Hmm hopwe you like!

* * *

Adam walked down the lonely streets of Degrassi. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. All he could think about is Mackenzie and how hot she looked wearing that short skirt. He kicked a pebble and went flying until it hit a black combat boot. Adam looked up and saw his ex-friend staring at him.

"Hello, Adam." Eli said. His green eyes burning Adam with their stare.

Adam fell on his knees and started to sulk. He knew what was coming. He knew how Eli got when people messed around with him. He knew how violent he could be. But what he didn't know was how much it hurt. And Adam was getting ready fro whatever was coming his way.

"Eli, just get the beating over with!" Adam pleaded.

"God, Adam, stop being so melodramatic. I'm not going to hurt you." Eli said.

Adam embarrassedly got up. He brushed of his clothes and looked at Eli with fear.

"Then what are you going to do?" Adam asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm going to make a pack. We never mention what happened with Clare then we can be friends." Eli hastily added "Again."

"Really?" Adam said sighing with relief.

"Yeah, to be honest I need a friend right now. I think you do too." Eli said smiling along with Adam.

"Lunch at the Dot?" Adam asked coming closer to his friend.

"Let's go." And the two old friends walked together along Degrassi Street not feeling so lonely anymore.

"When you become famous, don't forget me." Drew said sincerely pulling up from a kiss. Him and Mackenzie layed on Drew's bed tangled.

* * *

"I would never." Mackenzie said. She captured his lips and poked her tongue through to be embraced by his. Drew's hands traveled up her stomach resting them on her covered breasts. He fondled them with just the right amount of pressure making Mackenzie gasped. Returning the favour she started to unbuckle his belt but Drew stopped her.

"No. Today's all about you." Drew said kissing her neck. He delicately took her top leaving her in just her bra. Kissing her velvet like skin Drew started peeling off her skirt.

When Mackenzie was just left in her bra and panties Drew smiled. Here he was marvelling at an amazing girl lying in his bed. He hooked his finger around Mackenzie's pants and pulled them down.

Drew went to work write away. Licking and plunging his fingers into Mackenzie. He sighed blissfully hearing Mackenzie moan his name. Drew was so in bliss he didn't even hear the door of his room open.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Mrs. Torres yelled. Then Drew was no more blissful then ashamed. All he could think about was how much trouble he was going to be in.

* * *

"So filming will start in three weeks. And here are the papers to go over with a guardian and that's that. One more thing. Hale, sweety come in here!" Ms. Tanner said calling her son while handing a stack of papers to Mackenzie. Mackzenie was still blushing from her earlier encounter with Drew's mom. She sat on the couch in Veronica Tanner's condo. She was star struck.

She looked up at a boy with shaggy blond chair walked into the room. She had recognized him before. This was the boy Bree liked and had slept with. She couldn't wait to tell Bree that he was Veronica Tanner's son.

"This is my son. Also your new boyfriend." Veronica Tanner said strictly. Hale smiled awkwardly.

"What...did you say b.?" Mackenzie asked. She was so confused.

"Yeah. Comes with the job."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Ms. Tanner. Your son is very handsome and all but I already have a boyfriend." Mackenzie said trying to say it politely as possible.

"Then dump him."

"I just can't do that, you se-"

interrupted Mackenzie, "My son needs a girlfriend and you need a job. Are we on the same page now?"

Mackenzie really needed this job if she ever wanted to reach her dream. This was her big break. She couldn't just lose it all because a boy was holding her back. "Yes. We're on the same page." Mackenzie said sadly.

"Goodie. Now I got to go talk to the set decorators. Ill go leave you guys alone. Toodles." Ms. Tanner said too cheerfully leaving the condo.

"So I heard your audition was really good." Hale said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry but I need to go break up with my boyfriend." Mackenzie said rudely getting up an heading over to the door.

"Wait!" Hale said urgently.

"What?" Mackenzie spat at him.

""Let's make a deal. We'll keep this little act on and Drew will never find out! We'll only pretend when my mom's around." Hale suggested.

"You would do that?" Mackenzie said astounded by how kind Hale was oppose to his mother.

"Yeah. Besides, I already kind of like someone."

* * *

"Thanks. Now I really have to go. Bye." Mackenzie said and flew out the door. Hale smiled and decided to phone up Holden wondering if he needed some help with his English assignment.

"He's fucking Veronica Tanner's son! No joke!" Mackenzie screamed while she looked through a tabloid magazine.

"Oh my god! I slept with a celebrity! Oh my god!" Bree said jumping on her bed in excitement.

"You're such a slut you know!" Mackenzie joked. Bree automatically stop jumping.

"Am I really a slut?" Bree asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sort of. I'm kidding." Mackenzie said laughing.

"Well, I want to be. I am going to be the biggest slut this school has ever seen. Who's next on my list let's see. Dreeewww Tooores!" Bree joked.

"There's no way your going near my man."

"There's no way to get to him it sounds like. The way you said his mom reacted he's probably grounded for the rest of his life."

"Yeah, probably!"

"I think I'll just stick to Hale. He's supa hawt!" Bree said admiring herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, he said he really likes you!" Mackenzie said leaving out the part that they were secretly dating each other.

"Really? Good! Cuz he's mine." Bree said. She would devote all her time to capture that hot 9th Grader. Everything and all it took to capture his heart and then break it.

* * *

Ok...Review please! Ill be updateing soon! Previews here we come.

"Adam, i was wondering if you want to go out sometime?" Xxxxx said.

AND

"It's been a long time since we last hooked up? I'm getting quite lonely?" Xxxxxx said.

AND

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's Veronica Tanner's son!" Xxxxxx screams.

AND

"It's me or her! You choose!" Xxx said.

AND

"When were you going to tell me, huh? When?" Xxxx yelled.


End file.
